Drabble Babble
by ayushi
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Taiora and Mimato.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just some random drabbles with not so random characters.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. _

_S_

The sun was setting, as the couple walked back towards their apartment after a friendly match of soccer. Well it wasn't that friendly, thanks to Taichi's competitive side but Sora was used to it by now. He grinned to himself as they walked hand in hand.

Sora frowned, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He replied happily.

She sighed and decided to drop the topic. She was quite enjoying the unusually comfortable silence.

Taichi glanced at his girlfriend, who looked content. His grin widened and he chuckled to himself all way home.

As Sora unlocked the door, she turned to Taichi and smirked, "How about a shower together?"

His grin widened even more as he pushed his girlfriend inside the house and closed the door behind them.

_Sex after Soccer._

This is how he knew Sora was the one.


	2. Colours - Part I

Colours – Part One

_tayorinai hodo daki shimete hold tight_

_kasane te ikutsu mono_

_(Even if I'm unreliable, just hug and hold tight_

_cause you'll be repeating it)_

Pink

He used to hate that colour. It made him want to throw up. But lately, all that colour did was remind him of someone. Someone who was far away. Someone who he couldn't reach. He used to despise the colour pink until it started reminding him of the one thing he wanted the most in life.

It reminded him of Tachikawa Mimi.

Orange

A small flash of that colour and he would look around frantically, only to be disappointed. Every time he saw orange, he was reminded of her. Her eyes, her hair, her smile. He always told her that this was her colour.

To Yagami Taichi, orange was Takenouchi Sora.

Song – Slow Dance by Suneohair


	3. Colours - Part II

Colours – Part 2

_tayorinai kurai bukiyou na slow dance  
yureru kimochi odoru no_

_(Even if I'm unreliable and clumsy, take a slow dance_

_I want to sway and dance with you)_

Blue

The sky was blue, so was the sea. And both reminded her of him. Both were far apart just like them. The sound of the waves reminded her of the sound of his smooth voice. The clear sky reminded her of his rare smile. She always told him that smiling was good for health but she was sure he didn't believe her.

Tachikawa Mimi sighed as she looked up at the blue sky and wondered if Ishida Yamato was looking at the same sky.

Brown

This was the colour she saw everywhere. His brown eyes. His wild brown hair. His tanned brown skin. The brown mud on his shoes. The brown chocolate in his hand.

He often told her that Orange was her colour, to which she'd reply that brown was his.

To Takenouchi Sora brown was Yagami Taichi.


	4. Gay

"Taichi, what would you do if I were a guy?"

Silence.

_Thud._

"You _what?_"

"If I was a guy."

"But you're_ not._"

"But what if I _was_?"

Silence.

"Well Sora, if you were a guy, I'd probably be gay."


	5. Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or Power Rangers. I do however own some cookies.

-x-

"_Power Rangers."_

"Uh huh."

"Yama, you're not listening to me!"

Yamato looked up at his whining best friend who was sprawled on his couch with a very bored look on his face, "I am listening to you."

Taichi pouted and then continued, "We should dress up as Power Rangers for Halloween next time."

Yamato continued scribbling down in his notebook, completely unfazed by the brunette's remark, "Taichi, how many of those cookies did you have?"

"Two." Taichi giggled.

Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Tins." Added Taichi with a sheepish grin on his face.

Used to his best friend's childish behaviour, Yamato continued working on his song, sitting cross legged on the floor and not bothering to pay attention to the other teen who kept passing him expectant looks.

"So?" Taichi finally asked after a few minutes passed.

"So what?"

"We'll do it right? Me, you, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro! All five of us!" Taichi grinned happily.

"Why would Mimi want to dress up as a Power Ranger?" Yamato pointed out in a dry voice.

"Why _wouldn't_ Mimi want to dress up in nothing but Pink?" Taichi countered as he wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Stop that. It's creepy."

"So it's decided." Taichi grinned triumphantly, "I'll be Red-"

"Wait. Why do _you_ get to be Red?" Yamato frowned at his best friend.

"Because I'm awesome."

Yamato scoffed at the reply.

Taichi burst out laughing, "You don't think I'd let _you_ be Red?" He said once he regained composure.

"What's wrong with me being Red?" Yamato asked with a scowl on his face.

"Oh Yama, you are _so_ not Red."

"Oh and you very much are?"

"Hell yeah! I'm the leader remember?" Taichi pointed out.

"Self-proclaimed." Yamato muttered.

"Not! You guys said I was the leader!"

"When we were 11."

Both the teens glared at each other.

"Fine, we'll let Sora decide." Taichi said in a voice that signalled the end of discussion.

"Oh sure. We'll let _your_ girlfriend decide whether _you_ get to be Red or not." Yamato said sarcastically.

And again, both the teens glared at each other.

"Jou."

"Jou."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And with that Yamato went back to his song and Taichi went back to his day dreaming. And in less than an hour, the silly argument was long forgotten.

-x-


End file.
